


My Secret Lover

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bar, Bar fights, Freddie needs a cuddle, Freddie needs someone to love him, He needs love, Injections, M/M, Omorashi, Sex Toys, Tickling, doctors office, freddie needs a hug, paul prenter is a dickhead, pubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie is need of desperate love after Paul doesn't want to have sex with him anymore,Freddie goes to a private doctor,a sex doctor,Dr Brian mayPreviously title:my secret doctor
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Freddie Mercury/Bill Reid, Freddie Mercury/David Minns, Freddie Mercury/Paul Prenter, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, Mary Austin/Freddie Mercury, Vince the barman/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Love at first sight

**_May 12th 1983_ **

**_Freddie:37_ **

**_Brian:thirty six_ **

****

**_Doctors office,private doctors office_ **

Freddie Mercury,a man who's "boyfriend" doesn't want to sleep with him so Freddie took to finding a private sex doctor for sessions behind Paul's back.Freddie was nervous,but soon the two would fall in love"Freddie Mercury?",he was called by Dr Brian may,a cute looking man with Hazel eyes,dark chocolate curls.Freddie followed him into the private exam room.Freddie knew to strip to boxers then the gown,Dr May left the room as Freddie stripped admittedly the persian was already semi hard.The doctor walked back in.Brian then told Freddie to lay on the bed,legs up on the stirrups,Fredde felt himself blush.

"right then",Brian starts."Real reason you're here",Brian called him out,that got the persian to die of embarrassment."i wont judge",Brian says,Freddie was already in tears."i'm not gonna Judge you",Brian says."its stupid",Freddie sighs"i bet it wont",Brian says"fine,boyfriend wont sleep with me,he's been refusing to for months",Freddie admits,wiping his eyes."well,i'll make you feel good",Brian growled with lust,Freddie moaned.they kissed,making out.Brian laid Freddie on the bed,lowering the stirrups so its More comfy for him.the boxers and clothes were shed.

"i'll go slow",Brian says,Freddie nodded,propping himself up on his elbows,the door is locked,Freddie relaxed,feeling the doctors gloved and lubed finger enter him slowly making him moan.Dr Brian may sped up."i'm gonna fucking ah cum",Freddie moaned,"no you're not",Brian says,fishing out a cock ring,putting it on the persian's cock to stop him."tease",Freddie growled.Brian flipped Freddie onto his hands and knees,taping the persian's ankles to the stirrups.Brian pulled out a vibrator letting it buzz against Freddie's lower back slowly trailing it.Freddie was soon put on his back.arms above him in handcuffs.ankles on the stirrups in handcuffs too.Freddie clenched around the toy"relax",Brian says.Rubbing the top of Freddie's left foot,yet Freddie is insanely ticklish.

"good boy",Brian praised."mmhmm ah fuck yes",Freddie moaned,bucking.that's when brian's hand comes to play with the persian's balls to tease him a bit more"you fucking _AH FUCK!_ tease",Freddie says with a moan,feeling the toy vibrate against his taint."you wanted pleasure",Brian says.Freddie came not long after,he was spent.it felt like he couldn't move.he let the doctor clean him up.he soon got his own boxers on with jeans and a jacket.they swap numbers.

Freddie got home hours later,he had sprayed a lot of cologne on to hide the smell of Cum"Where have you been?!",Paul yelled"parents",Freddie lied"you smell like cum",Paul says."jacked off",Freddie again lied"stop lying",Paul says.Freddie got slapped and left the house again.he went back to the private doctor,slap mark on his cheek.he got there,Brian happened to see the poor persian in tears again,he took Freddie into his office,held him as he cried."what happened?",Brian asked"stupid fucking arse i call a boyfriend did,he slapped me,he smelt cum on me",Freddie says.

the two started kissing.


	2. Wetting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has an accident,Paul hits him

**_ That afternoon _ **

freddie had pissed himself during dinner,Paul smacks him across the face.Freddie went to doctor May.he got there,was taken to the exam room and put in a diaper."good boy",Brian cooed."so good",he fussed over him.Freddie blushed,giggling like a child.Brian kissed his forehead."i'm sure i have something for you",Brian says"really?!",Freddie lit up"of course",Brian says,going over to his desk,he got a few paci's out,he had Freddie choose one of course the persian chooses the cat paci. 


	3. the doctors little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie gets a pelvic exam

__

**_ May 14th 1983 _ **

**_ Tuesday _ **

__

Freddie has to get a pelvic exam,he walked into the private doctor office,Brian took him to his office.Freddie lay on the bed,legs up on the stirrups exposing his hole,he still uses the cat paci.Brian stretched Freddie open nice and wide."good boy",he cooed,he picked up the vibrator and slowly inserted it into Freddie turning it on.Freddie moaned,retracting around it."good boy",Brian praised.the plug was taken out.Brian fingered Freddie until he came with a cry,Brian fussed over him,soothing him.

"you're such a good boy Freddie",Brian says."soo good for me",he cooed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave Kudos and love


	4. Once bitten......Twice shy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie wets in Brian's bed.meets someone new.

_**cast:** _

_**Brian** _

_**Freddie** _

_**paul prenter** _

_**Vince the barman** _

_**Bill reid** _

_**Jim hutton** _

__

_**PRAM:** _

_**** _

__

_**MAy fifteenth 1983** _

_ **Midnight** _

__

Freddie and Brian have been sleeping together since Freddie moved in with him,they are currently cuddling when Brian started tickling Freddie,that made him piss himself.Freddie went quiet"its okay",Brian tells him.he got Freddie changed into something comfy.Since,Paul doesn't treat Freddie right,Brian's been taking care of Freddie.but of course,Freddie snuck out of Brian's that night,in jeans and A t shirt,he saw paul at the bar cheating on him,he didn't care anymore,he wanted to be loved,Freddie tugged on his leather jacket,he had his trainers on too.he walked into the bar.Freddie had lost all hope in love.he ordered a non~Alcoholic vodka.then a whiskey.

Paul had seen Freddie sitting alone at the bar."Freddie",he says,he got ignored.instead the persian rolls his eyes,got up,walked off to a booth to drink "what's a pretty boy like you doing alone",an Irish voice asked."just the usual,being alone",Freddie says quietly.They talked for hours,"why don't i show you a good time",that man,Jim hutton offered"go right ahead",Freddie says,Jim grabs Freddie's hand,they ran off to the bedrooms.Paul growled,Freddie froze.he turned around,landed a hard punch to Prenters petty little face."fucking cheater",he spat.he went off with Jim."i know you're lying",Jim says."fine you caught me",Freddie blushed."that was my ex boyfriend,he never treated me right,i left him,he kept abusing me",Freddie admits,they kissed.

they chose a bedroom,stripped down.they were soon fucking"oh oh fuck yes!",Freddie moaned,he was tied to the bed as Jim pounds into him.kissing his neck."look at you,so precious",Jim says."i'm gonna ah cum",Freddie warns,bucking,hips jerking,he came,Jim untied him,kissing him sweetly."i already fucking love you",Freddie laughs."i love you too",Jim smiled,they shower together.Freddie in the arms of his lover.they were practically the same height.they kissed,Freddie brushed his teeth,got on clean boxers,jeans and a T shirt.the two went back Jim's place.

by now Brian knew Freddie had left,he wasn't happy about it.

_ **The next morning** _

Freddie had thought it was a dream,but it wasn't."Good morning Freddie",it was Jim."did we fuck?",Freddie asked"yes we did last night",Jim smiled.Freddie puts himself in Jims arms."someone's cuddly",Jim chuckled"mhmm...tired",Freddie yawns.Jim had made breakfast"i made breakfast",he says.they got up,Freddie puts on a shirt,he was in jogging bottoms.they had breakfast together,holding hands."you're handsome Freddie",Jim says"Really?",the persian shyly asked"of course",Jim smiled.Jim cleaned up the dishes.Freddie brushed his teeth,putting on jeans,T shirt.Jim had work.Jim left for work,Freddie made his way over to Brian's.

"where did you go last night?!",Brian asked.

"to the bar",Freddie says."you could've got hurt",Brian says"so what?!"Freddie says."at least,i found someone who cares",he says."I left paul for good",he spat."you might as well take your child",Brian says"What?",Freddie says."Mary called,said you got her pregnant,she says its yours",Brian says"Mary and i haven't been together for years",Freddie says"its her boyfriends baby",he says."take the baby,its a he,no name",Brian says.Freddie took the baby,putting it in the pram."well any names",he scoffed."Xavia?",Brian suggests."Emilio>",Freddie says"Xavia Emilio Mercury",Brian says"damn,if only it was that easy to name a baby",Freddie says"you just did",Brian says,Freddie to the name officiated and signed the birth certificate in his name."well,just you and i,Avi",Freddie sighed,he got back to Jim's,let himself in,sat on the sofa with baby Xavia on his lap.Xavia just staring up at Freddie with awe.

"look at you,cutie pie",Freddie cooed,he changed the baby's diaper.gagging at the smell,he was quick,putting the baby in the pram,took the dirty diaper out to the bin.hours later,Jim got home,found Freddie asleep on the sofa."hey sleepyhead,wake up",he says softly,running a hand through Freddie's hair."Jim?",he tiredly yawns"mm its me",Jim says.

"what's with the baby?",he asked

_ **That evening** _

Freddie had explained to Jim what had happened,Jim took it well,he even offered to help Freddie with Xavia.Jim made dinner,Freddie had gone to the store to get groceries,diapers,baby food,pacifier's.he got home with bags of stuff.he unpacked it all.he was exhausted.Freddie had been crying,considering,he had seen Brian with his wife(Mary austin,don't come at me).Then the doorbell rang,Jim answered the door while Freddie bathed Xavia."who's adorable?You are!",he cooed.he soon got the baby from the bath.putting him a cute baby grow,with yellow dots on it.footie baby grow,he took Xavia downstairs,rolled his eyes.walked to the kitchen,ignoring the calls of Brian.he broke down in the kitchen,putting Xavia in the highchair before crying ,head down on the counter,in tears.made himself stop crying made Xavia a bottle,fed him."Freddie?",Jim."in here Jim"Freddie says.

They go into the living room,Xavia in freddie's arms."Freddie,i want my child",Mary says"No,the birth certificate is in my name,you gave him up",Freddie says.he burped Xavia."Brian,we only fucked once,i'm never letting you do it again",Freddie says.both spouses were shocked"you what?!",they say"it was one time,i was with my ex,he refused to sleep with me,so i went to Brian,who fucked me.let me stay with him,before i met you",Freddie says."Mary,you were a shit girlfriend",he spat.

_ **five months later,November '83** _

Freddie was now Thirty eight,Xavia was born May twelve 1983,now getting closer to being a one year old.still feeding on bottles.Freddie had got himself a job,coming home exhausted.Jim was working part time.Brian would try and see Freddie.the only time Brian would see Freddie if its for flu shots.That was today.Freddie got dressed,brushed his teeth,took himself and Xavia to the doctors.he signed them in,took time to feed Xavia,"Freddie,nice to see you again!",Brian."not here for you",Freddie scowled."Xavia Mercury?",Dr Dominique Beyrand,Rogers girlfriend calls.Roger and Freddie have been friends since they were kids."Dominique,nice to see you again,how's Roger?",Freddie asked"he's okay,miserable though",she says."i wonder why",Freddie joked."i wont let him sleep with me,i'm pregnant with his child,he's been acting like a baby to get my attention,please do something about him",she says.

"oh fine,i'll let him stay with me and my boyfriend",Freddie says."thought you and Brian were together",she says"Nope,met someone at the bar,we're together now,after sleeping together when i met him",Freddie blushes."anyway here for flu shots?",she asked"yeah,for this little cutie",he says."Awe,he's adorable",says dominique."yeah,his name's Xavia",Freddie says.Freddie got his shot.Xavia got his,crying,Freddie soothing him.Brian knocks on the door"leave May",Dominique says."we don't want to see you",Freddie says."you left mine without a word",Brian says"i didn't want to be with you",Freddie says.Freddie and Brian eventually talked things over.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request for this book


End file.
